


Hitchhiker

by Siknakaliux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drowning, Hitchhiking, Taxis, Tourism, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: The trip was supposed to go smoothly.. Not end up like this.
Kudos: 3





	Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random dream I had, wanted to write it down cause why not

He was, at most ordinary.. But with a vacation trip of a lifetime, he simply just couldn't turn it down. Of course, he's taken advantage of the wonderful opportunities it had, but time flies by, and the date of his departure was nearing quite rapidly..

He could simply drive to the airport, no problem, but unfortunately, life isn't always so simple. There was a problem, indeed.. He had no means of transportation, and very fickle amount of money.

Rain pours down on him hard, soaking his outfit consisted of a very cheaply made polo shirt, and cargo shorts. Of course, rain usually poses a problem, but not for Makoto in this case.

Despite the huge amount of rain.. it was very sunny. Usually there are some fickle amounts of light before it fades away, but not today, it seems. It was almost clear.

Car after car passes him and his desperate pleas to get picked up, but with some miracle, a driver kind enough to spare mercy pulled over and let him get in. He finally let out a sigh of relief, handing over the last of his cash. Just like that, the driver sped off. Destination? Airport.

Hours fly by, and already they were on a bridge.. But not an ordinary one, in this case. This in particular was quite the engineering masterpiece- 400 meters tall, and wide enough to support just as many passing through. In normal cases there would be a traffic jam, but circumstance is quite sparing, and there was an actual pace.

Things were looking good.. Except for the erratic behaviour of the driver. Despite the pouring rain and sun, they were driving at speeds far too reckless to even comprehend. Makoto _did_ request urgency.. But not in _this_ manner. Even driving in the opposite direction of the road, to add in..! Makoto's pleads for his safety were in naught, seemingly ignored as the driver just kept on speeding up.

And then without warning, he was thrown around the seat, holding onto his life as the car managed to strike another, not before steering towards the bridges barrier, which broke under stress, the car already flying off midair-

Into a vast, seemingly endless ocean.

It was as slow as it was quick, Makoto's life seemed to flash just before his eyes.. The heavy feeling of dread as he was weightless.. But there was hope still, and maybe, he could get out of this alive- And with a fatal crash, water was just as quick to flood in.

_(No..)_ Makoto's fear was already kicking into overdrive, and with every passing second, the water level rose dramatically. In normal circumstances, almost no one has survived a fall at this height.. But there he was, heavily injured, trapped in a rapidly sinking death trap. The driver however, wasn't so lucky.

He wasn't ready to pass off like this.. Not like this. Pure, unaltered fear.

He channels almost all his strength into attempting to open the doors, punch down the glass, anything.. But it seemed hopeless with this current rate. Fists bloodied, chest under strain, his desperate thrashes were already futile. Water rose to his neck, and with the car's overturned state, he couldn't get much buoyancy. Water rose to his chin, and already his panic was too great to calm down. His breathing quickened, heart pounding far too fast, a slight wave of lightheadedness. Cold, far _too cold._ Water rose to his chin, his mouth, his nose.. And already it's far too late.

He struggles once more, desperate for some miracle yet again.

_Air.._

His lungs were burning, desperate for just one more breath.. That he couldn't get. He still forces himself to breathe, though it wouldn't make any sense.

_Air.._

His head was pounding, pressured, in pain. He can't take it anymore-

_Air!.._

His movements burst with fury, slowed down by the water.. Weak. He manages to get a grip loose on the doors handle, and with a shove, came free-

But already his body gave up.


End file.
